The Words of a Solider - Song Story
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: right after Jackson opens the amo box in Groundbreaking. song story to Hey Brother. The begining is good but then i sorta got off track. let me know what you think


**The words of a Solider - Jackson and Melissa, Eric and Taylor and Nathan and Daley**

**Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**. 

Jackson opened the box to find a soldier's letter home.

"it's from World War 2" Melissa observed as she read the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

**I promise I'll be back in another month.**

**Love, daddy.**

But he never made it back.

"He sacrificed himself for his children and his country." Jackson said to himself as the shock resonated through them all at this sad realization,

"Must have been rough out there." Nathan agreed.

Jackson bit back tears as he said" I want to get home. And we will one way or another."

"because we are strong." Melissa said putting an arm around Daley.

"All of us." she concluded looking at taylor who had started crying.

"You know what I find, being stuck here has done to us?" Eric asked" Besides make us all go crazy?"

"It sounds like us guys." Nathan said as a smile swept over his face.

They were closer to each other now then they would have been if the trip hadn't happened.

"Yeah you're so right there." Daley agreed resting a head on his shoulder. The cooling breeze blew over them and Jackson shivered.

Nathan was right. It did sound like them. He had come courtesy of Mel's ecstatic invite and besides crashing and getting sick here, Jackson loved every minute he had spent on the island.

They were friends now. He had friends, real friends now. Who would stand by him when he called. Not like Moe and Elvis back home. Here, Jackson felt wanted. Like he was loved, like he finally had a family.

**Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

"I love you Daley." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

"I believe in you Jackson" Melissa said as he gave her a big hug. "and I promise I will always be here for you."

"Eric, I know you like me but I would never tell you I cared too."

"Now Taylor it's not good to lie." Eric said teasingly to her and she caved.

"Okay fine. I do care. I might even love you." she smiled and he knew she was telling the truth.

**Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
**

"The feelings I have for you are there Melissa, just let's be good and not blow it out of porportion in front of everyone else." Jackson said as Eric and Taylor kissed right in front of them and Nathan walked by holding tight to Daley.

"Oh sure.. The big, bad leader guy wants me to behave when the others are totally breaking the most important rule we have here? Jackson, tell me the truth. Why won't you date me?"

He looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Melissa. I was kidding. I know the others are breaking the rule and its pretty much shot now what will your tape and my flaming hormones as well as everyone else's. it will be okay if we dated. I was just freaked at first because you were so strongly attracted to me so soon that I didn't know what to do."

"Kiss me." she said and he laughed and obeyed Melissa.

**Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

"Do you think we could try something?' Nathan asked daley whose head was on his chest as they took a nap inside the tent on a really sunny day on the island.

"I think so. What is it?"

"Will you make out with me?" Nathan asked blushing a little.

Daley laughed and met his face with hers.

**Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother, I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister, I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

The soldier's words were only to reinforce of their own.

"I won't stand alone" Jackson said

"I'm on your side." Melissa said

"I need you." Daley said

"We belong together." Nathan said

"I can get us through." Eric said

"We will be rescued.. Soon." Taylor said

Lex agreed that all of this was true as they settled down and watched the sun set over the horizon.


End file.
